


But There's One Thing Missing, And That Was The Moment I Knew

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discovery, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teresa gets send up two months later, The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something changed that night in the Maze.</p><p>Something formed between Minho and Thomas, something unknown after they killed the Grievers and Thomas balled his eyes in his vulnerable state that only Minho witnessed yet never mentioned. Minho also didn’t know what was he doing when he subconsciously and gently wrapped his arms around the Greenie whose body was full of scars and scratches from fighting and running from the menacing beasts, like it was an instinct. Thomas also didn’t mention to anyone about him gripping the shirt of the Asian who he just met less than a week with his hands with rashes from the ivy veins as he sobbed into the dirty fabric in the Asian’s warm and surprisingly familiar embrace.</p><p>or</p><p>Where Teresa gets send up two months later than in the books, and Thomas and Minho resolves their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There's One Thing Missing, And That Was The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nika.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nika.).



> This is a present to my Twitter friend, Nika! Happy birthday! Hope you have a good one this year!
> 
> Title from The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the settings or the characters in the story, I just did my own twist.

Something changed that night in the Maze.

Something formed between Minho and Thomas, something unknown after they killed the Grievers and Thomas balled his eyes in his vulnerable state that only Minho witnessed yet never mentioned. Minho also didn’t know what was he doing when he subconsciously and gently wrapped his arms around the Greenie whose body was full of scars and scratches from fighting and running from the menacing beasts, like it was an instinct. Thomas also didn’t mention to anyone about him gripping the shirt of the Asian who he just met less than a week with his hands with rashes from the ivy veins as he sobbed into the dirty fabric in the Asian’s warm and surprisingly familiar embrace.

It was like an unspoken promise as they walked themselves back to the West Door.

* * *

Another day of running done as they entered the Glade from the West Door.

Thomas heaved in breaths as he followed Minho to the direction of the Map Room.

“Hey, Adam!” Thomas called out to the previous Greenie who seemed to be in a company of the latest poor shuck-face getting sent up to the Glade, “looks like you just got promoted, ay?” he sniggered at the fresh arrival, contemplating which Keeper would that Greenie work under.

Adam, who Thomas took a day off last month to bring him around to familiarize with the Glade, waved back at Thomas with excited grin that showed how he felt not being the Greenie anymore, pointing at Thomas and Minho he spoke to the latest Greenie who apparently looked like he was going to faint anytime soon.

Entering the Map Room, some of the Runners were already there drawing the respective route of the day, “Any luck?” Minho asked only to be followed by solemn head-shakes from the Runners. “Well, shuck-face, you know the drill,” Minho indicated Thomas to the table with a piece of paper and stationeries on top of it, Minho plopped onto a chair, kicking his legs up and stared expectantly at Thomas.

Thomas snickered as he went to draw the map for the day, “Sometimes I wonder if you don’t let me run my own section but with you every day just so you don’t have to draw the map.”

“Oh shuck me!” Minho fake-gasped, “didn’t know that klunk head of yours could have managed to figure out my motive!”

The room echoed with sniggers and chuckles from the other Runners while Thomas sighed with a small smile tugged on his lips as he focus on drawing the map.

Another day without finding a way out.

* * *

Chuck glanced at Thomas, before he could speak, Thomas already answered, “Sorry Chuck, not today,” Thomas said apologetically as he ruffled Chuck’s hair.

A flash of disappointment could be seen on Chuck’s face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, “That’s okay…” Chuck reassured, “didn’t expect much too.”

Thomas frowned as he bit into the meat. For two months he ran with Minho, every day he hoped they would find a sign, an exit, a trigger, anything, but it was usual corridors, veins, the same letters carved into the walls. Nothing.

Thomas won’t admit, yes he was still hopeful, but it diminished bit by bit every day. But running the Maze every day with Minho for two months, he did discover something. That in this klunk hole, it was the presence of the other male that kept him moving on. Like Minho was his anchor or some sort. He didn’t know how to explain this feeling, like it was from his _previous_ self.

It was a secret he kept from everyone.

Alby and Newt joined the table with their own respective plate. Alby, who went through the Changing two months ago, didn’t mention anything he saw, just like those others who too went through the Changing. Still he was the same old Alby, except the enthusiasm of finding an exit took a deep fall, like he was content with staying in the Glade forever.

“Nothing?” Newt asked. With a shook of Thomas’s head, he saw the glimpse of relief passing through Alby’s face once more, but Thomas didn’t point out. “Well, too bad… who knows? Tomorrow might be our lucky day, ay?” Newt remained optimistic, making Alby chuckle nervously.

“Yeah…” Thomas breathed out an agreement.

“Why the long face, shank?” Minho suddenly sat next to him and bumped into his shoulder. It was unexplainable how suddenly his mood lifted up a notch as he answered, “Nothing, ya ugly mug.”

Thomas grinned, and he decided he was going to share the secret with Minho.

* * *

Thomas paced back and forth in the woods, trying to figure how to start the conversation.

“Uhmm, I think we had something before we were sent here.”

“I have feelings for you—wait that sounded so weird!”

“Do you feel a connection with—”

“Gee, ex-Greenie, I didn’t know you have a thing with meeting at the Deadheads,” Thomas jumped in shock at the arrival of Minho.

But Thomas was quick to gather himself, “Its ex- _ex_ -Greenie now,” he corrected.

Minho snorted sarcastically, waving dismissingly, “Whatever, what’s got up in your pants now?”

The nervousness came back in a blink of an eye, “Uhmm…” Thomas murmured.

“Spill it, shuck-face,” Minho had his hands on his hips, staring at Thomas at an annoyed frown.

“Why did you hug me that night?” it came out as fast as Thomas regretting for speaking it.

Minho was stunned.

 _Shuck it._ Thomas thought as decided to go with it, “Why did you never tell anyone what happened  _after_ we killed the Grievers?”

“Because they didn’t need to know how much of a sissy-pants you actually are,” Minho sneered, but held no fire behind his words.

“I don’t believe that.”

“What?” Minho looked taken aback.

“You felt something too didn’t you?” Thomas stared into Minho’s eyes, “like there’s something between us…”

Minho gulped, “Y-you too?” Minho stammered.

Thomas let out a small hint of a grin hang on his lips, “Yeah…”

Minho first had a disbelief emotion portrayed on his face, then it changed to determination with a hint of curiosity in his eyes as walked until he was close to Thomas, slowly he raised his hand. Thomas watched as Minho’s fingers land on his arm that arching parallel to the ground with the palm facing upward, and immediately he could feel tingly feeling surged through his veins.

“Are you feelin’ this…?” Minho asked as he traced his fingers along the inner side of Thomas’s arm.

“Y-yeah…” Thomas breathed out, pace of his breath starting to quicken as more feelings surged, relieved that he wasn’t a weirdo for feeling this way himself only.

“What the actual klunk is this?” Minho asked in awe as his fingers traced along Thomas’s limb, now on Thomas’s bicep, he took another step closer.

“I-I don’t know,” Thomas admitted. Whatever it was, it’s like a flow of energy between them, like they were contrasting yet attracted to each other at the same time.

Thomas’s breathe hitched Minho traced along his neck, closing his eyes as the fingers passed the pulse on his neck. He opened them back when Minho cupped one side of his face.

Their eyes met, hazel brown against midnight black.

Centimeter by centimeter, Thomas watched as Minho’s face got closer and closer, until their foreheads were resting against each other, their nose bumped.

Thomas could smell Minho, his breath, his musky scent, his sweat, his _everything_. He watched as Minho’s eyes darted towards his lips and back to his eyes.

“Is this okay…?” Minho asked softly.

“Y-yeah…” Thomas breathed out.

It was like slow motion as Thomas witnessed Minho descended his lips to meet his own. As if his body was on its own accord, he felt himself arching towards Minho too.

They kissed.

Thomas’s stomach immediately lurched with butterflies, hands came up to hold onto Minho’s biceps for leverage. The foreign lips on his felt so familiar, so safe, so meant-to-be, like they were meant to fit, like a missing puzzle finally being found. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he pressed harder into the kiss. He felt one hand grabbing a bunch of his hair while a hand landed on his hips as Minho kissed back with as much passion as he had. It was like they were trying to convey a message to each other, both of them didn’t even know what messages were they conveying or receiving. Goosebumps raised on Thomas’s skin as he felt his heart thudded rapidly, trying to last as long as he could.

It felt like hours when it was just seconds later as they pulled away from each other, panting hard as they struggled to catch their own breath. They stared piercingly into each other’s eyes.

“Wow…” Thomas exclaimed, still holding onto each other.

Minho’s trademark smirk returned, “Not bad, huh?”

The side of Thomas’s lips quirked, “Not so shabby, for a knucklehead like you.”

Minho snorted, he rested his forehead on Thomas’s once more. “So… what are we?” Minho asked.

“I don’t know…” Thomas answered, “but whatever it is, I like it,” he grinned, stomach bubbling with happiness, it almost seemed unbelievable that was able to find such feeling while being stuck in some sort of prison with a bunch of Grievers that were made to kill children.

“Good that,” Minho agreed and pulled away, “I knew you like to be stuck with me, I’m too irresistible,” he continued as he turned back towards the Glade, a silent instruction for Thomas to do so too.

“Oh, don’t get so cocky!” Thomas retorted as they walked back to where the others were.

Minho didn’t reply, but when the back of their hands brushed together, Thomas saw a small hint of smile hang on Minho’s lips, and that was all the answer Thomas needed.

* * *

That night, Thomas slept next to Minho.

“Hey, Minho…?” Thomas called out, one arm propped his head up as he stared at the stars.

Minho grunted in slight annoyance, facing away from Thomas.

“Do you think that we will find a way out at all?” Thomas asked in a small voice. Somehow… Thomas felt more open with Minho ever since the discovery of that _something_ between them. And the frustration of inability to find anything at all for two months gathered up in his chest led him to ask that question.

Thomas heard shuffling as Minho turned to face himself, “What got up with your shuck head this time? We _will_ find an exit,” Minho answered with mild annoyance.

Thomas sighed, “Yeah… you’re right,” what was he thinking? He was supposed to be the optimistic one, he then turned away from Minho and started to doze off.

Thomas swore he heard Minho saying, “I will find it for you… for us…” before sleep took him over.

Red lights blipped and bushes rattled nearby as something crawled into the shadows.

* * *

A woman in her fifties, dressed white from head to toe, watched the screens intently, nodding slightly at the progress as she keyed in data into the computer next to her.

“It’s time,” she spoke in an authoritative manner to a couple of pupils behind her who dressed in a similar fashion, “send Subject A1 in.” With an in-sync nods of their head, they left the room.

 _Thomas._ Thomas heard in his dream, a feminine voice. _I’m coming._

_Everything is going to change._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll exchange a internet cookie for your comments!
> 
> Hit me up at Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ThoMeanHoex).
> 
> See ya during Thominho Week!!


End file.
